


you can be a new man

by georgiehensley



Category: Arc of a Scythe Series - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Book(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: “how are you--?” rowan asks, still in complete shock despite how long it took for the two to get to where they are now.
or, the one where rowan and faraday have i-can't-believe-you're-still-alive sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's your neighborhood trash shipper speaking. first off, i can go on and on about how amazing neal shusterman's new book _scythe_ is. but if you've clicked on this fic, congratulations! you've already read it!
> 
> that said, i am one who will likely find a ship in nearly anything i watch or read. citra/rowan (citrowan? yes, that works?) is an obvious ship for me, and they are adorable, but there's definitely an interesting chemistry that rowan has with faraday (who i want to call by his real name so badly but idk if i can). basically, focus on chapter two. that's really when i had some great hatesex images come to mind, since they constantly seem to challenge each other, with scythe faraday just wanting to do his job, and rowan willing to fight with him. (and faraday is definitely in awe of his courage, i mean, come _on_.)
> 
> so, yeah, thus, this ship was born! i would love to go and write about my earlier fic ideas for these two, but since i only finished the book today, i had to write one first about that ending (which made me so happy, i cannot even begin to tell you). please enjoy and thank you for joining me on this trash ship.
> 
> title from the song "alexander hamilton" from the show, _hamilton_ bc titles are hard and it seemed relevant enough.
> 
> (p.s. when i read the book, the age difference didn't appear to be too drastic since i instinctively pictured faraday as dan stevens (as his character from _the guest_ ). just keep that in mind so i'm not too heavily judged for this.)

“how are you--?” rowan asks, still in complete shock despite how long it took for the two to get to where they are now. his eyes are still wide in surprise and confusion, but it doesn’t take as long now for the third, more hidden emotion in his expression to finally come through and take control, leading him to what he does next.

scythe faraday does nothing to stop him as he grabs onto his cloak, forcing him to duck his head as rowan leans up to kiss him. he responds immediately, hands falling to rowan’s waist, pulling the boy closer. they get so lost in the kiss that scythe faraday doesn’t realize they’ve stepped backwards until his knees hit the mattress, and he falls on top of the sheets. he looks up at rowan with a look of surprise, knowing what’s about to come next, and rowan only grins before following his lead, climbing up so his knees press into the mattress, straddling scythe faraday’s waist. he wastes no time before returning to his previous actions, leaning down and once again capturing scythe faraday’s lips.

scythe faraday knows that a lot has changed with rowan in the time since he faked his own death, and he still has a lot to learn about this new side of him. but for now, he’s going to graciously enjoy this new, more dominant version of the boy he once called his apprentice.

**Author's Note:**

> also, neal, if you've found this, i am so, _so_ sorry.


End file.
